


Natsu the Matchmaker

by fubuki_ice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, I'm so sorry, Late valentines fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubuki_ice/pseuds/fubuki_ice
Summary: “So, Kageyama-kun, what valentines did you exchange with nii-chan? That’s what couples do, right?”As if on cue, both stopped dead in their tracks, looking towards each other with such widened eyes that they could pop out in any second.A fic where Natsu indirectly helped his brother to get the love of his life with a single validation.





	Natsu the Matchmaker

Valentines Day, a day where people celebrate with the love of their life, confessions happening during school time or outside of work, with chocolate as gifts behind their backs ready to give out to the person they like in additional to the common love letters. 

Of course, Hinata and Kageyama were no exception, preparing in advance just to see each other’s reaction and a face that would carve into their minds for a life time. Even if it was their first time making desserts, their patience weren’t as thin as a string with each other on their minds constantly, surprisingly.

“Natsu, I can’t do this!” Hinata groaned, mussing his hair with hands stained with cocoa powder.

“Why?” Natsu blinked, currently in a confused state.

He sighed at his sister’s innocent reaction. “The first time I messed up by adding too much sweetener, and now I over baked them by accident and they all turned into crisps…” He said with a disappointed tone, wiping his hands after washing to do the whole procedure again.

“It’s for Kageyama-kun, right? I know you can do this, nii-chan!” Natsu cheered with a gleeful smile, pumping her short arms into the air.

“…Yeah.” A tender smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, looking forward to the very day where things would go right, where their friendship isn’t damaged, _hopefully_. 

“Thank you Natsu! I really needed it.” He turned back to his sister and gave a reassuring grin.

Hinata then pondered for a moment in front of the used ingredients on the kitchen table, wondering if he should add more milk into the chocolate.  
\-----------------------------------

Kageyama stared at the bowl of chocolate intensely, hands crossed in front of his chest with a deep frown on his face.

No matter how much he made and tried, the chocolate seemed to taste bitter and he doesn’t like that one bit. _Who even likes dark chocolate anyway?_ He thought, already cringing at the taste of it. Milk is life, and therefore, it definitely belonged to chocolate.

He swiftly grabbed the recipe placed in front him, wondering if he missed an ingredient. Sure enough, he soon figured out that he didn’t even open the vanilla extract that he’d recently bought from the store, which is honestly tiring at this stage. He would’ve loved to eat all the chocolate he had made if they weren’t bitter, but it’s Hinata who he was supposed to make for. The sun that never seemed to falter it’s warmth with whoever it shined on, the person who gave him true color to his vision that allowed him to break away from the presence of a king.

Kageyama sighed contently, everything about Hinata is just too…irresistible, to the extent that he decided to make them by hand instead of buying them from the supermarket for 9.99 per bag, since he heard that they would always worth more to the person you’re interested on, as well as containing more love.

He soon dumped the bitter content into the bin, and then melted another piece of fresh cocoa butter and sweetener into the pot with a troubled expression. 

_What if Hinata never thought of him that way?_

He shook his head to dismiss the negative thoughts. He trusted that Hinata would always give him a worthwhile answer, just like how he always did in the court.  
\-------------------------

“Kageyama.”

“Hm?”

“Did you…make something for Valentines Day?” Hinata asked, face serene, soft gaze landing on the setter beside him.

“I did.” Kageyama replied with a curt. “How about you?”

“Same here.” Hinata gave an awkward smile, which was a rare occasion, Kageyama thought, as he continued to pace beside the middle blocker who was currently fidgeting with his fingers thumb with a wavering emotion.

Before the silence could drag out any longer, he had already grabbed his wrist and held it into the air.

“ _Wh--_ “ “Don’t do that, it’s annoying.”

Brown orbs landed on blue ones that reflected solemnness, and Hinata could feel his pulse racing as seconds ticked. Kageyama was never that aggressive to begin with, not to mention initiating a physical contact like this. He tried to pull away from the tight grip, but to no avail.

It kind of hurts, but that wasn’t his main concern right now.

He couldn’t believe he got so worked up for something such small. _Is it because it was Kageyama?_

“F-Fine! I won’t.” Hinata looked away with little to no attempt with red painted on his cheeks, still tip-toeing from the height difference. “Let me go?” Glancing sideways, he pouted with such delicate eyes that it made his grip on his wrist a lot weaker than before.

Kageyama did let go, but his grip soon shifted towards the middle blocker’s hands, holding firmly. Since it was still winter, warmth began to seep onto their palms, similar to their hidden feelings that were shared for each other.

“Where are we going?” He uttered a little too fast, expression neutral, or so he thought. _God, he could feel his hands sweating right now, they’ve never held hands before-_

__“Oh-“ Hinata blinked in realization, “I need to pick up Natsu, my little sister from school. You can come with me if you want to!” He suggested with a grin too bright, looking up with an amused look._ _

_He’d never seen Kageyama being this flustered before._

“S-Sure, lead the way.

And there they went, as scenery soon blurred past by their sides, with hands clasped against each other from start to end.  
\-------------------------------------- 

__“Nii-chan!” A tinier copy of Hinata began rushing towards them, shouting across the distance._ _

__“Natsu!” He smiled, ruffling her hair during the process. “How was your day?”_ _

__The three of them walked side by side in harmony, with Hinata in the middle looking after his two loved ones. He awaited for a response from his little sister, swinging both the setter and her hands concertedly._ _

__“It was fun! All of us exchanged valentines in the party and we ate tons of chocolate and other snacks! They were really yummy.” Natsu chirped, adding a light giggle and smacking her lips at the end._ _

__She craned her neck towards Kageyama, who was currently too focused with his thoughts to realize that she was going to make a comment about him. “So, Kageyama-kun, what valentines did you exchange with nii-chan? That’s what couples do, right?”_ _

__As if on cue, both stopped dead in their tracks, looking towards each other with such widened eyes that they could pop out in any second._ _

_Does he…like me in the same way?_

__Hinata was the first one who broke the silence, releasing from the grasp and waved both his arms in a panic as he turned his head towards his little sister. “I- _uh_ -what are you talking about! We’re…not couples. _Yet_.” He whispered the last syllable so quiet that it was unheard for only the setter._ _

__“Yeah.” Kageyama replied with a quick nod, clenching on his trousers with his brows furrowed slightly, wondering if Hinata added something in the end._ _

__Natsu tilted her head, confused. “But didn’t you make chocolates for Kageyama-“_ _

__“I DID!”_ _

_What?_ Kageyama felt his pulse racing at the confirmation.

__At this very moment, Hinata knew that he done fucked up. “Let’s…just go home. Kageyama, how about-“_ _

__“I’ll accompany you.”  
\----------------------------------------_ _

__As soon as Natsu entered the house, Kageyama stepped in front of the entrance, so that the middle blocker wouldn’t be able to escape, nor even trying to back down from something important he’d been wanted to say to him for who knows how long._ _

__“Was what your little sister said…true?” He asked calmly, or that’s how he thought he was._ _

__Hinata stared at him curiously, when the setter had an expression that seemed more hopeful and longing, rather than a disgusted one for his worst case scenario. He blinked in a daze; Kageyama had never looked so serene, in which the usual frown was replaced with something that perhaps resembled to when he was talking about volleyball._ _

__“Yeah.” The truth left his lips before he could further progress with his thoughts. _Here goes nothing._ _ _

__He zipped open his gym bag, thus revealing a wrapped gift that contained his effort that surpassed any training he did for volleyball. While the bow was orange, the wrapping paper itself was a plain midnight blue color, as if they represented their representative color, where the shadow could never have its own and unique presence without the light’s existence._ _

__It took his breath away. Kageyama was left with no words, and he doesn’t know what to reply. Should he smile, shed tears, or all of the above? He was never the one that showed his emotions freely like the middle blocker, but this time, he felt like he threw his heart away to someone and the same person actually managed to pick it up and returned it to him by person_ _

_Is this reality?_

__“…Kageyama?” The voice that belonged to the person immediately broke the trance he was trapped in, and he wasted no time trying to find his gift in his gym bag._ _

__He took a deep breath, and tried to look away to hide from embarrassment, but to no avail. “Y-You really got me there, since I prepared one for you as well…” It was a gift with the same size, but the color scheme being the exact opposite._ _

__Hinata was standing still, a slightly agape mouth and redness flooding his features. It was out of excitement, nervousness and love, for the person in front of him who spoke the unthinkable._ _

__Without a thought, he launched himself forward and wrapped Kageyama with his free hand, burying his face on the setter’s trembling shoulder._ _

__The lingering silence was so comfortable and filled with tranquility. Neither of them wanted to let go to give each other their valentines, as feeling the other’s welcoming presence was already enough._ _

__Sure, they did spent a lot of time on the chocolates, but they could never be compared with the love they yearned so long for, the moments they spent side by side on the court without realizing how much they appreciated their coexistence in Karasuno._ _

__“I love you so, so much.” Hinata suddenly blurted out, words slightly muffled from the contact._ _

__Kageyama squeezed back in reply, closing his eyes from the warmth he could never have enough of. “Love you too.”_ _

_It really was a worthwhile answer, even without the chocolate._


End file.
